Dare Moraimasu Hayate?
by Shuji Nonohana
Summary: Who gets Hayate?" is the title. Hinagiku loves Hayate. Nishizawa also loves Hayate. What happens when they each try to make a move? HayatexHinagiku and HayatexNishizawa. Please R & R!
1. Polygon

1Heh. For all of you fans of the struggle of Hinagiku, here's a story about her and the feelings she has for Hayate.

Heh. For all of you fans of the struggle of Ayumu, here's a story about her and the feelings she has for Hayate.

Wait.....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 1: A love triangle. Well, counting all the others, its more of a weird looking polygon. At least it's not as crazy in the one in N-gima. Everyone for whatever reason has a shota complex. Which I do not take offence to.

Hinagiku was still worried. She loved Hayate. A feeling she repressed due to her fear of abandonment and that Hayate may abandon her. She faces it now, knowing the consequence.

She was already supporting her friend, Ayumu Nishizawa in her pursuit of love towards Hayate! The insert of Hayate into her life has muddled her way of regular thinking, and has had an enormous impact on her life (and just about everyone else's.) Hayate is the only person (aside from Miki) who can fluster her, and she thinks she likes it. He's the most kind person she's met, but that only makes it harder for her to decide between friendship, and betrayal.

"My God... dreaming about him every night doesn't help." She was troubled. "My friend... or a boy... why do I have to choose?"

Hey, everyone in a romantic-comedy needs to choose. If you both choose to go after him, then it'll be a fight to the death.

"Don't say such ominous things!!!"

She threw a rock up at the sky. Heh, you almost hit me. Almost.

"Whatever."

Let's move over to Nishizawa's side. I mean, a perfect-in-every-conceivable-way person like Hinagiku is interesting, but so is a completely normal (minus experiences with Hayate) person, like Nishizawa.

Nishizawa thought about him every day. She truly loved Ayasaki Hayate. But because Hayate went to THAT school, she couldn't think of him without thinking of the student body president. Katsura Hinagiku. Hakuou Gakuin's picture of perfection (for the girls at least. Which reminds me, who is the top male student of Hakuou? It's not Hayate, he only barely passed the final exam.) 'What if Hina-san loves Hayate-kun? I would be really sad for myself, but really happy for them... I don't know why. But I wouldn't want my presence to get in the way of their happiness.'

So she would be happy for the two of them if they got together, but would also look down upon herself. She needs to choose what she feels stronger about if that were to happen, happy for them or sad for herself. The choice she makes will reflect how she feels about herself as a person.

But most importantly, she needs to stop thinking "what if". If she doesn't want the "what if" to happen, she needs to act on how she feels for Hayate.

"It's not that easy! I don't want to break up a potential relationship!"

You would be whether Hinagiku liked him or not. A lot of people like him.

Anyways, since this is mainly about classmates, the Sanzenin Manor will not be the main setting. It will be out in the city and Hakuou.

Hinagiku was walking her usual route home, on a sunny day. She had to make a quick stop at the detention center. "Sigh, it's a beautiful day, and onee-chan picks today to get caught for not paying her taxes? Geez..."

Nishizawa was on her way to cram school at the same time. She had stopped on her way to buy some dumplings. "Today's my first day at cram school! I only barely managed to pass the final exams... and I only passed because Hina-san helped me study. I can't let it come down to a one point difference again!" She said as she put a dumpling in her mouth.

So, Hinagiku was walking to the detention center to pick up Yukiji, and Nishizawa was walking to cram school. Did I mention that the two are only a building away from each other?

Nishizawa stopped in front of the cram school. Hinagiku stopped outside the detention center. "Hina-san? What are you doing here?" "I was about to ask you the same thing, Ayumu."

They ended up going to a coffee shop. "You know, come to think of it Hina-san, I've never met your onee-chan." Hinagiku laughed. "You wouldn't want to meet her, trust me. The first thing she says to a new person is, 'Can I borrow some money?'" What a pathetic older sister.

Well, it was bound to come to this. Since he was their connection, the two girls couldn't help but think about Ayasaki Hayate. They each tried to find a witty topic that had nothing at all to do with Hayate.

Hinagiku's side.

'Crap! If I mention Ayasaki-kun here, she's bound to think that I'm trying to pry into her thoughts of him! For information! Or to push her further! Either of which I don't want happening! Although I did promise to back you up... I also want Ayasaki!'

Ayumu's side.

'Oh no! If I mention Hayate-kun, then we'll be drawn out into an embarrassing discussion about my relationship with him! And I have a sinking feeling also about how Hina-san feels about him...'

The more they thought about avoiding the subject, the more they ended up actually thinking about the subject in question. Hayate.

Just when they thought they had banished him from their thoughts, the very thought of banishing him from their thoughts brought him up in their thoughts. They just couldn't stop. They each tried to find out what to say in a situation in which they can't stop thinking of the man they love. So they each said something unexpected... at the same time.

"A punch line has come and ruined the moment!"

"Why must every of my friends act so strange in their own special way?"

.... You know, if I had statements that had something to with each other, it would've had way less impact than it did. If it did. At all.

They looked at each other. "Ayumu, were you by any chance..."

"... thinking of Hayate-kun right now?"

At that moment, they each knew what the other one was thinking. Not exactly, but a general idea. Don't even ask how they suddenly knew the true topic of discussion.

Well, lets just see how this goes.

"Hina-san, I just want you to know.."

"Ayumu, don't worry. I will continue to support your growing relationship with him..."

"... That's not what I was afraid of. Hina-san."

That statement took her by surprise. "So you're not afraid I'll abandon you?"

No, that's your fear.

"Hina-san... I just wanted to tell you. It's.... okay if you like Hayate-kun too."

Now that statement took her by an even bigger surprise.

"What?! I wouldn't be mrrmphlblzs-"

"No, It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"..... Ayumu. If I love him or if I don't doesn't matter. I'll continue to support you."

Nishizawa smiled. But Hinagiku could still see a tinge of fear in her eyes. Nishizawa was still afraid of something.

"But Hina-san, you DO love Hayate-kun, right?"

The answer didn't come. Hinagiku opened her mouth, but no words came out. She wanted a clean and simple "no" to come out, but for some reason, her conscious didn't let her. 'I can't very well continue to lie to her... why am I telling myself this? I don't want to hurt her chances at a relationship...' Hayate's face came into mind. 'He wouldn't lie about a thing like this...'

When Hayate came up with the excuse for not really loving Hinagiku, just "finding her attractive", you wouldn't technically call this a lie. When he looks at women, because he thinks of his situation, and figures even if he did love the women in question, they wouldn't like him back, and even if they did, he wouldn't be a suitable boyfriend, because he isn't financially responsible enough. So his subconscious automatically drops the subject of being in love with anybody. The only reason he still likes Maria-san is because he fell in love with her before his status changed to "butler-in-debt". He's still thinking about it.

"....... Okay. It's true."

"Hina-san, you do?"

"I... I l-love the man H... H...... Hayate Ayasaki."

"..... I knew it."

Hinagiku saw that the fear in her eyes turned to relief. She thought to herself, 'why would she be relieved that I love him?'

"I knew since the day you brought me home with you. But I never really accepted it until Hayate-kun was brought up, and I saw your face turn red."

Hinagiku took out a hand mirror. She was blushing! She hadn't even noticed herself...

"But Hina-san, I was only afraid that you were betraying your own feelings when you thought of me, and in that way, you would lie to me. In turn, by lying, if it turns out that you got together with him without ever telling me you liked him, you would betray me. But I was more thinking..."

"It's okay. I understand. We can't really see each other if my love of the boy you love hurts you..."

Tears ran down Hinagiku's eyes.

"But can't this work out Ayumu? I... I-I mean, your one of the best friends I've had! Sure, not every day is an incredible adventure involving politics teasing or jokes..."

Picture the student council trio.

Miki: Politics.

Risa: Jokes.

Izumi: Teasing.

"Hey! I was hoping you'd forget that! Awwaah..."

Back to Hinagiku.

"But you're one of the few nicest people I've ever met!"

Nicest people she's ever met: Her foster parents, Nishizawa, Hayate.

Nishizawa opened her mouth to speak, which was Hinagiku's cue to stop. Although it was hard, 'cause she was at the point of sobbing. Poor thing.

"Hina-san, I was going to say, I was more thinking.... of you betraying yourself."

"...eh?"

"Well, if you continue to lie to me, you also lie to yourself. And if you continued to support me, I would end up with Hayate-kun, leaving you without a chance!"

"Well..."

"I'd prefer that we each have an equal chance. It doesn't matter that it's the same boy. If we know we're after him, it'll be like friendly competition! And if one of us loses, it doesn't matter! The feelings remain the same between us. We will remain as friends no matter what."

"Ayumu..."

Hinagiku grabbed Ayumu and buried her face into her collar.

"Thank you!"

".... Hina-san.... um..."

"Yes?"

"You're kinda making a scene in public."

Everybody at the coffee shop was staring.

"Oh! Um.... awaaahh!"

In front of the coffee shop. The sun is setting.

Hinagiku looks at Nizhizawa. "Thank you."

Nishizawa smiles at Hinagiku. "Anytime."

They both say "Good luck!"

Hinagiku's room. "Ahh, after an exhausting day, it's time to go to bed.... hm? I feel like I'm forgetting something."

Detention Center. Yukiji Katsura's cell. "Helllooooo? Hinaaaaa! You were supposed to pay my bail! Or get Naruh-do here!"

Meanwhile, our hero...

"Eh? I feel like I was brought up in a serious conversation!"

And...

Tachibana Video Rentals.

"Waka, what's wrong?"

"Saki, don't be alarmed, but.... my fool senses are tingling! A fool just made smart conversation!"

".... um, who?"

"Ayumu Nishizawa."

"Of course..."

When comforting another, even fools can sound smart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hah! The struggles of both! I'm currently working on Wasuremasu right now, so I just barely had the time to come up with this. I'm pleasing all the fans of Maria-san right now with that one, but I figured I can't ignore all the fans of Hinagiku-san and Nishizawa-san! (Sorry Nishizawa, but Hinagiku may or may not have a larger fan base...) And rest assured, I'll get to you Sonia fans as well.

Well, I got a ton else to work on, so bye bye!


	2. I milked the same joke

FIRST OFF, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know that is a little off date, but hey. This chapter wasn't finished then. I already have 3 reviews for this story! Thank you for your support. I hope this story continues as long as my other(s). But since I only have a limited time to write these, it's going to be hard.

Now, for my first guest, Kotetsu-san! So tell me Kotetsu-san, what are your opinions on this fanfition?

"Why aren't I in it?"

Because you're in jail.

"You worked your way around it in your other story!"

Yeah, but this story isn't supernatural (unless you count appearances by Isumi-san).

"Whatever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 2: Speaking of love polygons, there's one in that other series Magik-no. And Say-nara Zetsubou Sensei. And To L-ve-Ru. And Ich-go 100%. And I think I've milked this joke long enough, so lets start over. Hi, I'm Shuji!

Well, after that unexpected plot twist, Hinagiku found out that Nishizawa took the higher path. In a choice of which she would feel more if Hinagiku and Hayate got together, Happy for them, or Sorry for herself, she chose the former. She would still feel sorry for herself, but to a lesser degree. They would still be friends.

And after hearing it from Hinagiku's mouth that she loves Hayate, she feels relieved that she doesn't have to worry "if" the student body president loves Hayate. Now that she's chosen how she'll feel if she fails (and that feeling is more positive than negative), she convinced Hinagiku that this is more of a friendly competition than a battle. And in a sense, it is. But things get a little out of control, even in a friendly competition.

That night... at Nishizawa's house. She was eating some cream puffs.

"Hm... now that it's a friendly competition with no hard feelings at the end, I can relax. Right?"

Nishizawa still doesn't know of Hinagiku's hatred of losing.

At the Katsura household.... Hinagiku was lying in bed.

"A lot of people tell me I hate losing. Do I really?"

Since losing to Hayate in the marathon was her first loss (in the time span of the series at least) she hasn't had a lot of experience dealing with the "feeling" of defeat. And she had decided a rematch with Hayate would allow her to erase that loss. But it didn't really.

"It's true that I do anything to win... and I do win most of the time. But that doesn't really apply to a competition with a friend... especially over a boy."

She didn't want to admit it, but she was just making excuses not to talk about it whenever they where together. "Would Ayumu really be okay with me taking Hayate?" Is what she meant to say. But didn't. This is another example of lying to yourself. Hinagiku's already done it. Now she's doing it again. The "competition with a friend" thing is a legible excuse to drop her hatred of losing, but it's really how Ayumu feels that makes her question her own judgement in the field of any sort of competition.

"If I had a choice... would it be my love? Or..." Nishizawa's face came to mind. "... my friendship..."

Now you see, I'm not going to make the choice easy. Sometimes it may seem obvious, but the actual reality of the situation is mostly mentality, and thoughts from the heart are the most difficult to decipher. Illiteracy never solves anything. But if you read anything, at anytime, including fanfics, then you aren't illiterate. Thank you.

The next day, at Shiomi high school...

Michael Jackson paid everyone a visit. No, he didn't. The school has a restraining order against him since last time he came at "bring your little sibling to school day". Dark day at Shiomi high. Seriously. Why? Honestly.

Today, on the one year anniversary of his visit, the juniors and seniors dressed up as zombies and did a funky dance. The freshman had to pretend that they weren't interested and manage the music that was danced to as if it were a ball for normal people and not zombies.

'If I was down there, I'd be dancing side by side with Hayate.' Nishizawa is a freshman, so she was one of the MC people.

At Hakuou Gakuin..... we take a look at the president in the tower.

'Really, I can't focus on my work at all.' A lot of pressure is on Hinagiku to make her choice. She finally needs to come up with a way to stay beautiful and effective at the same time. You usually can't find those two in the same package, but with Hinagiku, that rule is broken. Sorry, I lost my train of thought. Oh yeah, first period.

Hayate was in his class (without his mistress) that day, when he posed a question everyone else had in mind. "Makimura-sensei..."

"Yes, Hayate-kun?"

"Um, where is Katsura-sensei?"

"I don't know."

As a matter of fact, her mother paid the bail just this morning. And Yukiji was so tired, she fell asleep. That's why she isn't here.

"Yeah. I'm afraid to ask why she needed to be bailed out of detention..."

If you don't want me to elaborate, I won't. A part of the story that will soon become relevant.

Now, when the lunch period began at Shiomi high school, Nishizawa had a brilliant idea! 'I know! During the lunch period, I'll sneak out and ask Hayate to come to this ball of dancing fake zombies!' A familiar voice said, "Don't even think about it."

"Ah! Souya-kun! How did you know what I was thinking?"

You made gestures with your hands signifying two people dancing, and then making out.

"I didn't know that I could do that!"

Well, habits aren't easy to recognize if you're the person who has the habit.

"Nishizawa, I'm just saying that you could make it back in time after getting Hayate-jan, but what about his school?"

"Oh.... yeah. He needs to be there, doesn't he?"

A brilliant plan, gone to waste. At the end of the last period...

"Sigh. I know I confessed and everything..." said Nishizawa as she walked her normal route home. "But that means I can't really do anything. Any attempt I make to win Hayate-kun's love will be clouded by the fact that I already confessed. He'll think that I'm pressuring him into answering." Then, she stopped. "But that's only if I use subtlety! If I go all out, then it will look so much that I want an answer, that wanting an answer couldn't possibly be the case!" I'm starting to have second thoughts about this plan. And those thoughts are just like the first thoughts. The thought about the fact that this could never possibly work out in her favor. Nishizawa ran back home, while a bunch of confused people just stared at the weird girl who talks to herself.

Meanwhile, Hinagiku was walking home as well...

"Okay, lets see. The worst case scenario if I win Hayate-kun would be Ayumu's ..... suicide. Or brutal murder of me. The best scenario I can think of if I win Hayate-kun, would be Ayumu supporting our relationship as she retains feelings of friendship towards me." She thought for a moment. "Either way, I'm still going to be taking her one true love away.... Let's think of the best scenario if Ayumu wins Hayate. I'll retain my friendship with her (but still hold unrequited feelings for Hayate. Because he's the best man I'll never forget about) and support their relationship! It's a 2/3 chance of everyone being happy~." Yeah, but what about the worst outcome when or if Ayumu wins Hayate? "............. I don't wanna think about it." Denial.

Well from this point on, it looks like Hinagiku will still try to win Hayate over. There's a 50% chance overall that this kind of story will have a happy ending. The same thing applies to a sad or bad ending. Hey! Wait a minute! This isn't the end of the chapter! We still have another day to cover!

The next morning in the Katsura household....

"Oi! How's everything going?"

Mrs. Katsura turned around from the stove and smiled... with her beauty parlor pretty face. That makes her look pretty. "Oh, Yukiji! What a nice surprise! Okay, it's not a surprise. You came to ask for money, right?"

"No, maybe tomorrow. Today, I want to speak to Hina-chan."

Upstairs... Yukiji busted through a door.

"Hina-chan! I heard good news!"

Unfortunately, Hinagiku was in the middle of taking her pajamas off. So she grabbed the nearest blunt object, and smashed her sister's head.

"For the last time Onee-chan! Knocking!"

"Ouch... yeah, yeah whatever."

"So, why are you here?"

Yukiji frowned. "No. The bigger question is... WHY DIDN'T YOU PAY MY BAIL?"

"Oh. So THAT'S what I was forgetting..."

"Don't say it so casually! I stayed up all night waiting for you! Mom said you'd be sent with the bail money that day! The next day, she bailed me out!"

"That sounds.... wow."

"Don't you 'wow' me!"

"Okay, that was it, right? Get out."

Yukiji's frown turned into a slightly toothy grin. "I hear you're in love."

"W-what? That's ridiculous!"

A video comes up in a laptop.

You see a coffee shop.

"I... I l-love the man H... H...... Hayate Ayasaki."

Then, a very cute voice says, "We were lucky enough to walk by and catch this ten second confession Hina-chan!" It's Izumi. Imagine every sentence ending with a heart when she speaks, I don't know how to make a heart. Then, a serious yet playful voice (Miki) said, "And instead of putting it on You-tobe, we gave this video to your sister!" And then a different voice... okay, you know what? It's just easier to say Risa's voice said, "We just saved you a lifetime of embarrassment, so you'd better be grateful!" The video ends.

"Why....?"

"Eh, I dunno. Maybe you're just unlucky. But you ARE pretty lucky that they didn't put it up on the web."

".... So did you come to rub it in?"

"Rub what in?"

"The weakness I have!"

"..... Huh?"

For about thirty-five minutes, Hinagiku explained everything that happened in volumes 4-11 (in regard to her feelings) and what happened in the last chapter of this story.

"Quite a predicament little sis."

"I know...."

"Well, I'm taking off now. But if you ever need any help at all..." Yukiji gave her sister a thumbs up. "... Come to me first. I'll help." She then leapt out the window... and the sound of a car crashing echoes. "That probably wasn't my best idea... can someone pay for medical expenses?" Nobody answered.

While Hinagiku experiences her own problems with her sibling, Nishizawa was experiencing similar difficulties at her house.

"For the last time Kazuki, I'm not telling!"

"C'mon onee-chan! I'm interested. Who is it you love?" Smaller siblings are annoying. Older siblings demand money (sometimes).

"No! God, I'm sorry I ever told you I loved someone...."

"Okay look, how about I tell you who I love and you tell me who you love at the same time?"

"Fine... I doubt you'd know him anyways."

"Likewise. 1, 2, 3!"

Imagine these answers coming simultaneously.

"Nagi Sanzenin!"

"Hayate Ayasaki!"

At that moment, hearing those names, the two siblings realized that they knew exactly who the other was talking about.

Kazuki. 'Eh? That butler that Nagi-san likes?'

Ayumu. 'Eh? A friend of mine who likes Hayate?'

They both realized that they could use each other to get rid of their own obstacles... or not! Nobody in this fanfiction is that cold hearted!

They each thought, 'Whoa, this is awkward. Our love interests are opposite of each other... if there were a way that this situation would be any more awkward, I'd like to see it.'

"W-well Kazuki, if you need help..."

"Ask me."

"Y-yeah, ask me."

And with that, Nishizawa leaves for school.

Both sides now have a confident of their own. How dependable they are is quite questionable!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this chapter took longer to write then I thought. I was planning to release it earlier (around New Year's day) but then I realized an inconsistency that ruined the whole plot, that is, if you're well educated in the series. But noone who has ever read it once can resist reading on to find out what happens to that unfortunate butler next. So I'm pretty sure you all read most of the manga that's available online, watched the anime, or are in the process of doing both or either one. If so, I hope you're as excited as I am about the OVA coming out in Spring! Well, lets save the excitement for when it comes out.

I also heard half a year ago, Bandai licenced Hayate for American release. I like both original and Dubs, don't ask why. I've been on edge and waiting for it ever since. I wonder what Hayate will sound like in English? They'll probably retain all the original jokes (proof of this is Bandai's version of Lucky Star) as close to the original as possible. I hear release is EXPECTED sometime around 2009 or 2010. Because I'm always working, time moves slowly for me. I was hoping that it would come out sooner, but I guess not. They must be looking for suitable voice actors who will be well educated enough in anime (and if they've voiced in anime before, they probably are) to get the jokes. And to emulate Hayate's poor, feminine look.

(Editor's note: This all has meant a lot to Shuji, so please forgive his rambling. He can't help it.)

Thanks Ja.... oops! I forgot, you don't want to be mentioned. I'll just call ya editor. My editor's really hard on me. See ya later!


	3. Dating Sims

1I'm working on six stories.... but I figured that I'd be alright if I work on one story each day, Monday through Saturday. I'll take Sunday off, and in case I missed anything, I'll use Sunday to make it up.

Anyway, It's been a while since my last update. Please forgive me if I took too long again... I'm just bogged down by my homework. But I figured it would all work out if I stayed up in the dead of night until the next day to finish these! (Probably a bad idea).

Today's chapter will take place in Hayate's POV.

**Disclaimer**: It should be painstakingly obvious by now that I do not own Hayate no Gotoku. I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I would be drawing this in manga form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 3: A lot of Guys play dating sims in secret. They help in some situations, but not all of them.

"Ahhh, it sure is sunny today..." I said happily. I found no reason to think that something bad would happen today (even though something bad happened every day....). The only unhappy thing that happened so far was that Ojou-sama once again refused to come to school.... Typical.

"I'm starting to think that she'll never come to school nowadays..." I said with sad face. Was I doing alright as her butler? A first-class butler guides his master in the right direction, but....

All of a sudden, someone slapped my back! "Eep! Huh? Oh, Hinagiku-san." This is a friend of mine, Hinagiku Katsura-san. In the eyes of everyone else, she's perfect and invincible.... but even she has weaknesses that others don't know about. I may have.... exploited that once... and for that, I feel guilty, but I also helped her accept her fear of heights. She's still scared, but she says that isn't a bad feeling. I was glad to help.

She really was a pretty girl... but thinking that, I'm already getting ahead of myself. She wouldn't like a person like me...

"Ayasaki-kun? You look.... serious."

"Ah? It's nothing, it's nothing."

On the way to school, Hinagiku-san asked me something. "Well? Is your mistress playing truant again?"

"Uh.... yes...." I sounded disappointed. Because I was. Although Ojou-sama is in already at genius class, she should still come to school...

"No need to look so sad."

"Eh?"

Hinagiku-san smiled. "Although she may hate coming to school, seeing you do it may make her want to do it."

"Ah..." I never thought of that. Maybe she would come... In which case, my focus should be on school right now!

At school, the usual happened. I learned something new, Katsura-sensei got drunk and went berserker, Makimura-sensei caused an explosion, the usual (but nothing I couldn't handle).

At lunch, I thought a most peculiar question. 'If Hinagiku-san has no chances of falling for me, I wonder what she **does** think of me.' It had already seemed as though at one point, she may have seen me as an enemy. At this point in time, she treats me like a friend... more than a friend actually. But that doesn't necessarily mean she likes me... Oh I get it! I'm her confidant! I'm a person here that she can talk to... one of the only people she can trust! (The other ones probably the student council trio... I think).

I saw somebody sit down next to me. It was Hinagiku-san. "Hello Hinagiku-san..."

"Hello Ayasaki-kun..." She said sounding.... mischievous. Mischievous? That isn't like her at all! Really!

"So..." I said..... dragging out the O sound for as long as I could before saying "You look like you have something on your mind."

"Actually, I do."

"Well, what is it, if I may ask?"

She took a deep breath, and said, "Ayasaki-kun, do you like girls?"

"Um...." Wasn't this what Maria-san asked me? Why is everyone interested in this?.... Well, if I think about it, I am. But I've been so busy I couldn't think about something like that. "Yes, I do."

"Are you aware that you are constantly surrounded by pretty girls on a daily basis?"

"Eh?" I hadn't really thought about that. "Well, Maria-san, Sakuya-san, Saki-san, Hanabishi-san, Segawa-san, Asakaze-san, Sister, Makimura-sensei....." I paused at the next two. If I left one out, Hinagiku-san would be insulted I'm sure. It's just a bit awkward saying it in front of her. And the other one.... It's awkward to think about. "H-Hinagiku-san.... and N-Nishizawa-san...." I intentionally left out Katsura-sensei... for obvious reasons.

"You sort of paused before the last two."

"U-um! That's because it's awkward to list a pretty girl when she's right in front of you... I mean..um! And Nishizawa-san confessed... so it's awkward to think about... um, wait!"

Hinagiku-san laughed a little. Is it fun to tease me?

"And I noticed you left out Nagi and Isumi."

"W-well, they're just kids, and I...." It's true. I'm wholesome, I wouldn't hit on a child! At this point in time, I don't think I'd hit on anyone.... I'm sure they'd all say no....

"Hm. Well if you did have a girlfriend, what would you do with each other?"

My face was steaming, what an embarrassing question! I was sure she could see that, because she was smiling the kind of smile that says "I know more than I'm leading you to believe".

"U-um, well, we'd... hug, and..... gulp, k-k-kiss....." If I could've, I probably would've died after saying that.

"Anything else?"

"Well, we'd.... go out... to eat, and um, movies. Important events.... stuff like that." I stopped stuttering, but I talked slowly.... so that I wouldn't stutter.

"......"

"..... What?"

Lunch period had ended. Ten minutes until we had to go to the next class.

"Well... there are..." Hinagiku-san moved her seat closer to mine. And she started.... to open up her shirt?! "Other things you can do..."

"G-Gyaah! H-Hinagiku-san!" I shouted. My heart was racing, her hand was raised to hold my face, and her face was just inches away from mine....

I closed my eyes. Even if she was joking, I didn't want to take risks. I could feel the moment grow hotter as she placed both hands on my face, and her lips only seconds away....

And then she pinched me! She broke the moment by pinching my cheeks! "Ow, ow, Ow!"

"Ha! You thought I was gonna do something naughty, didn't you?"

"N-no!" I was lying.

"You did, didn't you? And you thought I was gonna kiss you! Aw!"

"N-no! I didn't! Because I distinctly remember the same thing happening in N-gima!" Well, it happened in Code Ge-ss as well. Even if you don't read or watch N-gima, you need to have watched Code Ge-ss. If It happened anywhere else, I forgot.

"C'mon! You fell for it and you know it."

"..... Y-yes." I was sure that the blush had drained all the blood from my body, because I couldn't feel anything anymore.

"You are so innocent. Liven up a little. You don't have to be too serious!"

"But as a butler...."

"Listen. As long as you are at school, you follow the rules. Your concerns in class should be studying hard!"

"Yes..."

This next part I didn't even think about. "And in between classes, you are given a break. You don't have any duties, so why don't you loosen up a bit?"

"..... I never see you loosen up Hinagiku-san...."

"I-I do! With friends! Other than that, I have a lot of Student Body work to do!" Even if she made a good point, when the conversation ended like that, it felt like I won. I hope she isn't mad at me again.

We couldn't speak anymore, because class started soon.

When class let out, Hinagiku-san went to the clock tower for her duties.

As I walked home, I received a call. "Um, hello?"

"_Hello Hayate-kun."_ It was Maria-san.

"Hello Maria-san! Is something wrong?"

"_Actually, yes.... you might want to take your time coming home."_

"Why?"

"_She..... lost an online game for the first time in..... a long time..."_

Okay, I'd never seen her when she loses a game, and I could already tell that it was bad. "Um... so I'll..."

"_I'll tell you when it's died down. In the meantime, I'll give you permission to go out with some friends."_

I know that it sounded like a good idea but.... my friends? This is the rare occasion that I'm off of my butler duties, and because of that, I haven't made many friends...

"Are you sure I can't come...."

"_THAT GUY CHEATED! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT HE KEEPS SPAMMING ME!" *CRASH*!_

"..... yeah, I'll be home tonight." I clicked my phone shut. I didn't want to hear the conclusion of that tantrum.

I didn't have anywhere to go, so I went where I always went when I don't have anywhere to go. Loser Park. For some reason, I have a sense of nostalgia whenever I'm here, perhaps the reason being that this is where a lot of life changing things happen for me.

And speak of the devil! Nishizawa-san was sitting on a bench here! "Hello Nishi..........." I just stood there. In silence. "............." She was.... wearing makeup!

A little gloss... some blush... eyeliner.... it really brought out her beauty! And she was wearing casual clothing as well. A light blue shirt that had the words "Don't Give Up" written on it, and a skirt. Near her collar... were those pantyhose? 'Gah! What am I thinking? A butler shouldn't think like that!' Kotetsu-san flashes himself in his memories. '........ A butler shouldn't think like that!'

"Ah! Hayate-kun!"

"N-Nishizawa-san!"

Narrator (Shuji): As it was.... the beautiful girl.... and the butler... had been drawn together.

To be continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how was it? I'm sorry, but references to Negima couldn't be helped. It's me that we're talkin' about! And Code Geass? Huh, they made references to that in the anime, so I had basis for that one!

For me, it's a good thing I only have to come up with a plot for this every six days now! My problem was trying to do all the stories at once. That was what had me blocked for a bit. Now, I'm up and ready to go!

This ending segment is a little short. Oh well! At least I broke the six-page goal I set for myself! I always aim for six pages of content or more!

See ya!


	4. My Beloved Hayatekun and a Date

I am incredibly sorry! It's been two years. Two! That's assuming the readers have actually been waiting. If not, you're a group of new readers who stumbled upon this by chance. In any case, I'm more sorry now than I was just a second ago.

How have things been? (Translation: Are you mad?) Good. Now, are you ready for a new chapter? (Translation: Please don't kill me…)

Since it's her date, the chapter will be told from Nishizawa's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 4: My beloved Hayate-kun and a Date

'Hm… maybe next time I'll- wait, is that Hayate-kun?' "Ah, Hayate-kun!"

"N-Nishizawa-san!"

'Oh good God, what am I gonna do? I'm still trying to figure out how to get closer to him! He can't have sought me before I have anything to say!'

"Um… Good afternoon, Nishizawa-san. What an unexpected surprise!"

"Oh, same here, nothing was going on, so I figured why not change and relax at the park!"

"I had somewhat the same feeling!"

It must have been weird for people passing by, to hear two people yelling so much. But then again, this park is usually empty. "R-really… what a coincidence…" No! This had to be my time to shine! "So Hayate-kun, are you doing anything right now?"

"Not really." A pained smiling expression came about his face. "Ojou-sama is actually throwing a fit back at the mansion, and I might die if I'm caught in the crossfire…"

"Oh…" 'Thank you Nagi-san! May your outrage last a fortnight!'

What's a fortnight?

'I dunno, doesn't matter!'

"So I decided to stop by the park to maybe think, or relax a bit, or experience another life-changing event…" Hayate-kun blushed a bit and rubbed his head. "I actually thought that you might be that life-changing event…. Eheh..."

'Did he really say that? I must be dreaming!' I pinched myself. "I'm awake!"

Hayate-kun looked at me strangely. Did I say that out loud? Oh my God, he's going to think I'm a total weirdo!

"Um, at least, that's how I feel here, wide awake!" 'I'm making a complete fool of myself!'

"Nishizawa-san… I'm not exactly sure what this means, but-"

"W-Would you like to go out to eat or something?" He's going to reject me, he's going to reject me…

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to do something… Yes, I would be glad to."

Don't think too much into it! He just said he had nothing to do, and that's probably why he agreed. "Thank you very much, Hayate-kun!"

We went to someplace called The Right Moment. What a strange name for a restaurant. When I think about "the right moment," I think about… wait, what? Now that I think about it, candles were on the tables! And the lights were dimmed! Was this restaurant custom tailored to make romantic fantasies?... I asked the waiter when he came to take our order. He said yes.

We sat down at a table outside, and Hayate couldn't stop messing with the tablecloth and silverware. "Ah, I'm sorry. I know we came here because it's cheap, and I shouldn't expect the table to be in proper order as a result, but I just can't help myself… No, this cloth is full of wrinkles… this fork goes here…" He was so restless.

Yes, this was a relatively cheap restaurant. Unlike every other fancy place that aims to please with atmosphere, this place was meant to help couples get together. It was sort of a cheesy concept, and it didn't get that many customers… look, it was the only cheap place around, ok? I know that he's down on his luck, and I don't have a lot either! I didn't know it was this kind of restaurant!

"Nishizawa-san? Are you alright? You seem to be deep in thought…"

"Yes, I'm fine…" No, I can't keep thinking to myself. This is a d… da… meeting between love interests and… wait; it's more embarrassing for me to think of love interests! Why can't I just say 'date'? Oh no, now that I thought of it, I'm blushing like crazy, I can feel it!

"You're flushed Nishizawa-san! Do you feel ill?"

"N-No, I'm alright, really…" I blew it.

"Here, let me check something." He got up from is seat, walked over to me and… put his hand on my head… "You don't feel warm… but you're face is getting redder!"

I could feel it, my whole face, it was hot. Well, to me it is. Hayate was touching my head, and still, he has no idea even though I'm blushing so hard! "W-well, Hayate-kun…" I tried to think of something to say in this kind of situation. "It should be… kind of… obvious…" I was so embarrassed, it was all I could to get the words out…

"Eh?" His face had a light blush upon it. He was starting to understand, I could see it. Now was the chance to seize that opportunity instead of ruin it like I always did…

"Hayate-kun, I love you!" I just let it all out in one breath. I could not believe I just said that! I said it pretty loud too, people were turning to look.

Hayate looked pretty red. His whole face was covered in his blush. "N-Nishizawa-san… I don't know how…" He looked down. Then back to me. "No, I should know how to respond. I've had since Valentine's to respond, and I've hardly given any sort of answer. Really, what sort of person am I?" He looked a little down. "The proper thing to say, given my current situation, would be 'I'd like to, but my life is too busy right now'. Really, I'd like to say, 'I'm not deserving of anyone's love-'"

"Don't you say that!" I yelled. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't yell like that… but if you weren't deserving, truly nobody would love you. And… I love you. So…"

Hayate let that set on his mind. He told me, "Can you wait until Saturday? I need to find out about something…" I looked down. I was pretty sure he may have just been biding for time… "But I will for sure have my answer by then!"

"… Yes! Thank you very much!" I hugged him! It may have been a bit early for that though.

"A-Ah… N-Nishizawa-san… I c-can't move…"

"Oh! Sorry!" I let go of him.

After eating the rest of our relatively cheap dinner, Hayate paid the whole check. "Hayate-kun, that's 1000 yen!"

"Ahaha, it's alright. I haven't spent my savings in a month or two, and I have enough to pay for this!" He looked like he calmed down a bit.

We took a walk back to the park. Almost immediately after we got there, Hayate got a call on his phone.

"What? She's asleep now? Oh, that's good, she's calmed down." He sighed relief. "Well, I'll be home in a little while, alright? See you there." He closed his phone.

"So… here at the park? Saturday?"

"Ah, yes. At around noon!" He turned to leave. "I'll see you then!"

"Yes! See you then!" I turned and walked back home. This was Wednesday, so I had to wait three days… the anticipation was already killing me.

"Hello Ayumu. How was your day?" Mom greeted me as I came home.

"It was… magnificent." I said with an exhausted breath.

"Using big words? You must be happy." Kazuki said.

"Hey, be nice! Today really was a good day!"

"I was only kidding, Onee-chan. I use big words when I'm happy too." He smiled at me. "I hope that person you've been talking about looks at you soon."

"… Yeah!" I ran to my room and pulled out a small notebook. It was a personal dieary.

'Today was probably it. I've made Hayate-kun realize my feelings for him! I don't know what he feels, but I'm hoping he feels the same way!' I thought for a bit before writing the next part. '… I know that it is very likely that he doesn't feel the same. Whether or not this is the case, I hope that Hayate-kun is happy with whoever he picks, be it me or… Hina-chan.'

Deep down, I was still afraid of that. We had a mutual thing going, but… Why was I still afraid? We're friends for sure. I know she feels the same way. And nothing will change our friendship, I know it. But still…

Enough. I undress and put my pajamas on. I turn off the lights. I roll up under the covers. And I whisper, "Good Night, Hayate-kun." Even though he can't hear me.

* * *

Hayate's POV end of the day

I come back to the mansion to find it mostly in shambles. ON the outside, it's fine, but the inside is totally trashed. I have a long night ahead of me. "Oh well…" I pick up a broom. "Let's get started."

* * *

Author's Notes

H-Hey everybody. Long time no see, right? Again, I apologize for taking over two years to update. I promise not to take too long with the next one.

In any case, please read and review… if you aren't too mad at me…

Sayonara…


End file.
